


Bad Hair Day

by Anonymystiq



Category: Our Skyy (TV), Our Skyy (TV) RPF, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, SOTUS S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymystiq/pseuds/Anonymystiq
Summary: Days when Kongpob has to deal with a moody boyfriend!+:+:+: All the due credits to the author for the characters, and owners of the photos for their amazing clicks, videos :+:+:+
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Bad Hair Day

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Silence! Is this what you have been taught?"

Pin drop silence. No one dared to utter a word. The senior was fuming and not a single person present on the basketball court and gym dared to move a muscle. A ball slipped from the hands of a junior, bouncing away, breaking the silence.

"Don't you all know how to behave? Was SOTUS training for nothing?"

Arthit was pissed. His face was red and the veins in his neck and temple were popping.

Bright shocked nudged him and whispered,

"Hoi Arthit! What's wrong? Why are you screaming like this?"

"Don't you see? They were screaming like hooligans on the court!" Arthit barked.

His friends looked at him, perplexed. Knot understood that something was up with Arthit so he discreetly signaled Prem to take him away and turned to the juniors and said, "Continue practicing boys! Make us proud!"

Not sure how to react, all replied in unison, "Khaaaaap!"

"Ai Arthit, they were practicing for the game. How else were they supposed to behave? Whisper and pass instruction?" Bright snorted and Arthit gave him a dirty stare.

Toota whacked Bright's head and glared at him, signing him to shut up! Bright glared back.

"Ai Arthit! All ok? Did something happen?" Knot asked softly.

"NO!" Arthit barked and walked ahead of them. Prem and Knot both smiled.

"Oyi! Kongpob!" Bright screamed and Arthit stopped turning in every direction to look for his junior only to realize Bright was teasing him.

All the four burst out laughing. Arthit flipped the boys and walked away.

As luck would have it, when the seniors exited the gym, Kongpob was headed towards them from the opposite side.

"0062. Your dragon is breathing fire. What did you do to piss loverboy here?"

"Shut it Ai Bri..." Arthit turned to shout at Bright but seeing Kongpob walking towards them, made a disgusted face, and walked away.

Kongpob seeing Arthit leave, jogged to the seniors' group.

"Sawadee Khap. Umm... What happened P?"

"What did you do to him nong? He has been huffing and puffing at every one since morning. He yelled at the basketball boys for playing their game and according to Princess "screaming and shouting"!"

Kongpob scratched his head. Last he spoke to Arthit was the previous night and everything was normal.

"I have no idea P. When we spoke last night, he was fine. I had an early lab followed by a lecture so haven't spoken to him since."

Everyone turned to see Arthit's retreating figure.

"Figure it out quickly before he brings down the campus Nong." Knot advised before everyone turned to leave.

"Ai Kong. Lunch?" Aim and Tew joined Kongpob.

"Ummm... Not sure. You carry on." He said, pulling out his phone from his pocket to check if Arthit had replied to his messages.

He hasn't had any communication from his P since morning.

"Strange!"

"Hoi Kong. What's wrong?" Tew asked.

"I don't know but I think P Arthit is mad at me and I have no idea why?"

"When is he not mad at you Kong? How do you deal with it?" Aim whined.

"Ai Aim...He is not always mad." He defended. Tew and Aim laughed hearing this.

"Alright! I know he has a short fuse but he doesn't get mad without reason. So stop saying things like this."

"Sorry, buddy! You are right. We only have seen one aspect of his personality so it's wrong of us to judge." Tew apologized and Aim nodded in agreement.

"So, he is mad and you don't know why. Go after him. Ask him."

"Yeah, I plan to do that! You guys carry on with lunch."

Kongpob tried calling Arthit but there was no response. He ran to the cafeteria hoping to catch his P there but he wasn't there. He decided to call Knot.

"Hello, Kongpob."

"P Knot, Sawadee Khap. Is P Arthit with you?"

"He is not with you? Oh! I thought when he said he is going back to the dorm, he was planning on meeting you. Guess he really went back to his room."

"Back to the dorm? Don't you have class post-lunch?"

"There is one lecture but it's a substitute class."

"Ummm P Knot. Did P eat his lunch?"

"No Kong. Are you planning on going to his room?"

"Yes P."

"What about your class nong? Are you planning on skipping it?" Knot asked sternly.

"Sorry P, but I can't help it. I can't let P Arthit stay hungry. You know he will be even more furious if he stays hungry for long."

Knot laughed. "Go ahead nong, I will write a note to excuse you from the class. Ask someone to collect the note from me."

"Thank you, P Knot."

"Take care of him 0062."

"I will P. Bye."

After sending a message to Tew asking him to collect his absence note from P Knot, he went to Arthit's favorite stall to pack their lunch and drinks.

Twenty minutes later he was standing in front of his P's door ready to knock.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arthit was fuming! Grumbling and mumbling, all the while pacing the length of his room trying to calm his head.

"Stupid! Moron! Idiot! Never listens when I tell him to do something. I told him... I explicitly told him.. and still..."

His phone rang and Kongpob's face lit up the screen. Disconnecting the call, he threw the phone on the bed and yelled "Fool!"

He felt the throb of his headache increasing and he was hungry. In his rush to get back to the dorm, he forgot to pack his lunch. Worse, he forgot his drink. He needed his nomyen. Urgh! He was angry and hungry! He was HANGRY! And the stupid AC was also not cooling the room fast enough. Removing his workshop jacket, he was about to strip his t-shirt that was now sticking to his damp back, when there was a knock.

He knew who was on the other side and that made him angrier. Stomping to the door he yanked it open to be even more annoyed seeing the dorky grin on his lover's face.

"What???" he yelled.

Kongpob's smile got even bigger.

"Delivery Khap. Chicken Chilli Basil Rice with Egg, sunny side up, and Nomyen." He said lifting the cover to his face.

"EAT IT YOURSELF!" Bang!

Arthit banged the door shut. Kongpob blinked and smiled waiting for him to open the door and promptly the door opened and a hand shot out, grabbing the packets before shutting the door with a bang once again.

Kongpob stood there smiling. He could hear the shuffle of footsteps on the other side of the door. After a minute he heard the door being unlocked. Slowly he opened the door to see Arthit walking into the room. Shutting the door, he walked into the room. Arthit was standing in the center of the room rubbing his head. His headache was getting worse and he wanted to explode.

"P'Arthit Khap? Are you alright?" Kongpob asked softly. No response.

"P? Are you ok? He asked, stepping closer, putting his hand on Arthit's shoulder to turn him around but the hand was rudely jerked off.

"I told you, didn't I? I gave you explicit instructions not to do it but still, you did it."

"Do what?" Kongpob asked confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You are very well aware of what you have done."

"P Khap, if I knew, would I be standing here asking you? I honestly have no idea what you are talking about and until you don't tell me, I can assure you I won't know."

"You don't know? You don't know? Then what is this????"

Stomping over to the corner of the bed where his phone had landed, he unlocked and started looking for evidence.

"Here! Here! What is this?" he asked, holding up the phone to Kongpob's face. Kongpob had to move back a little to focus on the screen.

"See?"

"Ummm, I have no idea what is this P. What is CampusHottieLife?"

"It's an account dedicated to hot boys around the campus. But that's beside the point. Why? Why is there a picture of you with your hair up?"

"How would I know P? I wasn't even aware of being photographed." Kongpob explained.

"That's not the point. Who told you to tie up your hair? I had explicitly instructed you to not do that pony thingy with your hair. I had told you not to put it up like that so that everyone could drool on you."

Kong laughed. Big mistake.

"You think this is funny Kong?"

"It kinda is P. And if I remember correctly, you said I look ugly and I shouldn't do it. Since you said it looks ugly, I thought it's ok to do it when you are not around. And these were, I am guessing, taken when I was in the book store yesterday. The bangs were getting in my eyes so I put it up."

"Urghhhhh! Idiot. Don't you get it? I told you not to do it because it looks good. And I don't want anyone else to see you like this." Kongpob's smile got bigger.

"Aau... How was I to know that P? You are forever saying things like "don't wear that white shirt, it looks ugly!", "don't wear that green t-shirt, it makes you look fat!", so I don't wear those around you. Now if you had told me honestly that you find me hot in them, I would have worn them more often... and gotten lucky maybe." He got in Arthit's space. Annoyed Arthit pushed him away. "

"That is not the point now. Look! Look! How many likes and views and shares. And worse look at the comments. Look at the comments Kong."

Once again Kong took Arthit's phone and as he checked, his eyes got bigger and a blush appeared on his face.

"'HottieCutieBois'?"

"Comments Kong! Comments!"

"I don't think we should take them seriously P. Most of them are harmless comments."

Arthit choked on his saliva.

"Harmless? You call these harmless?"

Grabbing the phone he started reading the comments out loud.

o Get me a tall glass of Kongpob cuz mama is thirsty!!

o OMG... where was he hiding for so long??? Hot Damn!

o That half-pony though. Imagine running your fingers through those long tresses while lying next to him. Muah! Muah! Muah! Muah! Muah! Muah!

o Back Off Bitches! This boitoy is mine. Come fight me!

Kongpob was now feeling incredibly shy and wanted Arthit to stop.

"Let's stop it P Arthit."

"Wait there is more!" Arthit continued.

o Why is he so perfect? I want him!

o Mine! Back off!

o Oh la la I want him.

o Where can I order one for me?

o Let's make babies Kong! I am ready whenever you are!!

"What the fuck???? What the fuck Kong?? What the fuck? Make babies? Ready when you are? And look at the hashtags used.

#SuperHot #SuperHottie #Yummy #HotBoi #Eyecandy #Love #ForeverMine!!!

What the fuck!" Arthit yelled and threw the phone on the bed which bounced and came precariously close crashing on the floor had Kongpob not caught it.

Arthit's face was red, nostrils flaring, veins throbbing. He was furious! Livid! If he could get his hands on those girls now he would rip them apart. Not sure what to do, Kongpob grabbed the pink milk glass. 

"P Arthit Khap. The ice will melt if you don't have it." He presented the pink milk glass in front of him and the trick worked. Grumbling, Arthit grabbed the bottle and started to sip from it. As the cool drink and the sugar in it hit his system he visibly started to relax. Kongpob waited until Arthit had finished half the glass.

"Feeling better P?" Arthit only glared back. Pulling Arthit to sit next to him he said,

"P, why are you losing your cool over some stupid pics and comments. I can't stop anyone from taking pics. It comes with the campus moon title. Even you know that. And how am I responsible for those comments?"

"It's your fault you are this handsome," Arthit mumbled. Kongpob's smile now stretched wider than before.

"P Arthit! Are you jealous?"

"Are you crazy? No!" he barked and almost shot out of the bed had Kongpob not held him firmly.

"Admit it P. You are jealous. Admit it so that you can calm down."

Arthit glared and Kongpob pecked his lips smiling. Wrapping his hands around his shoulder he pulled the grumbling senior closer and sighing Arthit rested his head on Kongpob's shoulders and closed his eye, breathing in the musky scent of his lover that calmed him further. 

Kongpob was right. He was jealous. Jealous that they had such lusty thoughts; jealous at how easily those girls expressed all that they wanted to do to his Kong, while he still held back his desires. And Kong was right again. Admitting that he was jealous made him calm down.

They both sat quietly for a while, Arthit sipping on his nomyen. Once done, Kongpob took the empty container from his hand and placed it down.

"P, you know that those comments, those girls and the fame mean nothing to me. You were the one who nominated me and I won that for you. So that you notice me. Respect me. Don't let some strangers cause you stress and fights between us. Na?"

Arthit felt silly. He behaved like an immature brat. Nodding his head, he kissed Kongpob's cheek.

"Hungry P? Shall we eat? I am very hungry. I haven't eaten anything since last night's dinner. Just a glass of milk this morning."

"You should have told me sooner," Arthit said, sitting up.

"Princess was upset. How could I ask about food when the Princess was mad?"

"Not you too Koooooonnnggg! I can't make them stop calling me princess, but not you too, please!!" Smiling Kongpob lifted his hand in surrender.

Arthit set the food and as they were eating he asked,

"Do you really think I am a princess? Is my behavior that bad? I know I am cranky most of the time but is it that bad?"

Kong smiled.

"I think they call you Princess because you are special to them P. Each of them in your group have a strong trait that stands out. P'Knot is the father figure, a rock for everyone, P' Bright is the jester, the prankster, P Toota is the diva, and P'Prem is the strong reliable friend. And you in the group, are the princess. Everyone is so protective of you. You all care about each other but with you, they seem to be a little more protective and possessive. Maybe cuz they understand you are sensitive P." Arthit nodded, absorbing all this.

"What you call 'cranky mood swings' is in truth your sensitive nature. You feel for things more deeply and so you react to things a bit more strongly. You can't pretend or mask your feelings, so you react to things that seem wrong to you. And your bullshit tolerance level is pretty low P. Your friends understand that. So do I. So please don't feel bad about being called a Princess. Bask in it!" 

Arthit listened in awe. His lover did understand him better than himself. What he found difficult to understand about himself, was so simply explained by Kong.

"And the biggest thing that I feel that makes you a princess is that you are a born leader. And good looking to top that! You are charismatic and people naturally follow you, no matter how much I hate it. "

"You don't like that I am a hazer?"

"I am not talking about you being the hazer P. I am sure, had you not been the hazer, even then you would have people following you. And as your boyfriend, it's hard for me." He pouted.

"Enough! I am not that popular."

"Are you fishing for compliments P. You are The Head Hazer! Do you know, you are one of the most popular hazers in our college? You know why? Never in the history of SSU have we had a head hazer this cute and adorable and vicious and kind. Go figure! You are like a walking contradiction. Do you have any idea how many students look up to you?"

"What? What rubbish!"

"Trust me P. I have heard all the gossip. I stay on top of it! After all, it's my boyfriend they are talking about."

"Crazy!"

"About you P. Only about you!"

"Yuck!"

Both laughed.

After lunch, Arthit washed the dishes quickly. Drying his hands he asked,

"What about your class Kong?"

"P Knot excused me and gave me a note. So, like you, I am free." Kong replied, biting his lips. 

Arthit gulped. He realized what was going to happen next. Whenever they were alone after an argument or fight, Kongpob would be extra demanding and sometimes extra aggressive with him. Not that he minded it. He knew Kong would never hurt him. And if he was honest, he loved it when Kong would lose control and go wild. Be more passionate than usual, but he would never admit this to his young lover.

"I th...I think you should go to class, Kong. You can enter late cuz you have already given the note."

Why Arthit? Why are you sending him away? You want him to stay!!! He kept mentally cursing himself, but he had to act like the prude that he was.

"You want me to go P?" Kong stood in front of Arthit. "I can go if you want me to. Do you want me to go?" he asked suggestively. Arthit stood speechless, gulping hard hearing that deep husky tone Kongpob used.

"Do you want me to go P? Like really really really want me to go?" Kongpob was now playing with him, knowing well that Arthit had a weakness for his low sultry voice.

Nothing registered for Arthit. His brain had shut down and all he could think about was Kongpob's lips so close to his and that sexy voice. He wanted to drown in his honeyed voice. Kong brought his lips close, but didn't kiss him.

Arthit couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Kongpob into a searing hot kiss and pushed him on the bed and straddled him.

"You are such a tease 0062," he said between kisses. Kongpob flipped Arthit and lay over him.

"And you are not P? You want me, yet you ask me to leave. How should I feel about that?"

"You know it is hard for me."

"It's me. It's just me P. Why should it be hard?"

"Because it's you, it's harder. Your eyes, your voice, your lips... they do things to me that I haven't experienced before. Everything about you drives me nuts and out of control. It's scary."

"You think that's not the case with me P? Do you think when I see your perfect face and skin I don't go crazy? It's only cuz we live in a society bound by rules do I control myself around you. If I had my way, I would have locked us away somewhere where no one can disturb us. Sometimes I feel like hiding you from everyone. I get so jealous when I see people checking you out."

Arthit laughed. "Silly boy!"

"By the way P. Care to tell me why you are following those accounts?" Kong asked, jealous.

"I heard Maprang gush about this account once... so!"

"So?"

"She said your pic was up there, so I had to check it out."

"Are you sure P? Are you sure you are not checking out other hot guys there?"

"Crazy fool!"

Running his hand through his hair he said,

"We are going to a salon later in the evening." Kong nodded.

"If you want I can completely shave my hair. Skinhead! Yes! That's a style I want to get."

"NO!!!!!! I love your hair. Don't you dare experiment with it! Or cut it that short!"

"Why? You want to run your finger through my tresses." He said laughing, repeating the words from one of the comments.

Sitting up, grabbing a hand full of hair he said, "These are mine. And only I can do this to you." Pulling his hair back, he kissed Kongpob on his exposed neck and chest. Soon clothes were flying in all directions as the boys rolled on the bed kissing and touching each other.

"Shit! Kong, we are out of lube!" Arthit said sitting up.

"In my bag, P. Got it on my way here." He explained as he kissed Arthit's chest.

Arthit laughed. "You knew you were going to get some, huh?"

"I was hopeful! Yes!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kongpob's phone buzzed. He smiled. It was a message from Arthit. But the color drained from his face when he read the message.

**"Kong!!!! You moron! I told you not to wear this right? What is this??? You better not show me your face today!!!!** **🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬** **"**

"Now what?" He thought. His phone pinged and a picture popped up. His eye went wide.

"Shit! I really need to message this account admin and ask them to stop posting my pic. This will cost me my relationship!" he grumbled.

He dialed Arthit's number, but as expected, Arthit didn't pick.

He replied to the text:

_P'Arthit! Pick up my call._

_P'Arthit Khap! Can you please answer my call?_

_P'Arthit! That's my uniform. I had a presentation today._ 😭

_Please pick my call... Na! Na! Na!_

_P'Arthit!_ 😭😭😭😭😭😭

_Fine! I will not disturb you!_

_But for the sake of fairness_ _👇_

_You are far more popular than I am! And been featured on this page long back!!!!_ 🤯 🤯 🤯 🤯 _  
_

Crap! It was Arthit's turn to pacify his angry boyfriend.

**Kong! Dinner tonight?**

**Kong... reply na!**

**Kong!**

**Koooooooonnnnnnnnggggg! Sorry na!**

For effect, he sent his pouting face pic knowing Kong wouldn't be able to resist.

**We can order Pizza. We can watch 'The Naked Gun'. That's the movie you wanted to watch right?** **😜** **😜** **😜**

_Promise?_

**Yes, I promise.**

_And after that, you promise I get to see and touch the naked gun!_

**Kongpob!!!!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Note: Yeah! So this silly thing happened. Singto's pony has been bugging me for a while now! Oh well! 

Hope you enjoyed this confused mess of jumbled thoughts.

Until next time! Stay Safe! Adios! ❤️


End file.
